


On The Outside

by Audiomedic



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/M, First Person Narrative, Friends to Lovers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, mentioned death of family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:06:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audiomedic/pseuds/Audiomedic
Summary: Hana tells the story of her life.





	On The Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertLily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLily/gifts).



My name is Hana Song. Overwatch agent. Gamer. Self-proclaimed pachimari enthusiast. From the outside, you'd see me as nothing more than your average girl. If I were to take off this war paint, kick off my flight suit, and walk down the street, you wouldn't bat an eye. When you see me? You don't see the full story of Hana Song. All you see is the bubbly, happy person I've trained myself to be. The persona I forced myself to adapt after hours and hours of MEKA training courses.

 

On the outside, you see the 'me' I've always wanted to be. The perfect version of myself that I can never achieve because of everything I've been through. Her name is D.Va.

 

And I hate her.

 

The world is a scary place. I learned that early. Maybe too early. My childhood, robbed, all because of that Titan Omnic. The one that rises from the sea every few years, leaving nothing but a wave of distraction in it's path. We can't kill it. We can't destroy it. We can only beat it back so far. It will always come back, and with it, the horrid memories that D.Va hides for me. 

 

That day I recieved my draft notice, I was almost excited. A chance to put my skills to work in protecting my country? 15-year-old Hana Song took that as a blessing. 15-year-old me thought it wouldn't be so bad. It was just a game.

 

It's just a game... It's just a game... The more I repeat it, the more I start to believe it. As the Omnics die at my command, I try to convince myself that they're just NPCs, spawned to test me. Sent to give me a new high score. They can't feel... They're just robots. For what they've done to my parents? The bastards deserve it.

 

I had just turned 17. I hadn't seen my family in ages, the men at MEKA absolutely forbidding any contact to them. I had spent two years in this hell-hole. It couldn't have possibly gotten any worse. I've spent two years denying the carnage I was causing, repeatedly telling myself that what I was doing was for the betterment of the Korean people. I was doing it for my family. For my friends. For little Lukas, who was only 5 the last time I had seen him.

 

A few days after my 17th birthday, everything changed.

 

My heart patterned, as I saw where the attack was being held. My sweat and blood ran cold when I learned where that life-ruining bastard decided to attack.

 

My home town. Busan.

 

We did our best. We tried our hardest to save the city, but it wasn't enough. Our attacks hardly seemed to phase it, as the mountain of an Omnic barreled through the city I had grown up in. We were lucky to get out alive... but after everything I've seen?

 

A part of me wishes I wouldn't have.

 

Looking through the rubble for survivors, I saw things no one should ever see. Human, Omnic, it doesn't matter. You never forget the sight of your entire family... Your entire  _reason_ to keep on fighting sprawled out before you like they were nothing more than chopped up and discarded fish. It's a sight I'm forced to return to every night. Every time I close my eyes, I see them, looking up to me. Pleading. They trusted me to keep them safe, and I failed them.

 

I lost.

 

At age 19, I was done with MEKA. I deserted, burning any bridge I still had with South Korea. I can't ever go back. I'm wanted for treason because I... I couldn't handle it anymore. It was the point in my life where D.Va took me over completely. Hana Song is weak. Frail. I couldn't be that person anymore. Not after all that had happened.

 

I showed up at Watchpoint Gibralter with nothing but my stolen mech, and my memories. They welcomed me. Took me in. I wasn't exactly an unknown person at that point. An international superstar with a pretty face doesn't go unnoticed in this day and age. For the first time in a long time, I felt like I had somewhere I belonged... But I didn't trust any of them enough to show the faults that lied just under the surface. 

 

That was until I met him. 

 

Lúcio Correia dos Santos. The artist who's album I had been listening to on repeat ever since I picked it up. On those cold nights after I left Seoul, those soft, comforting beats were the only things that could bring a smile to my face. I was more than ecstatic when he approached me first.

 

After our first encounter, we hit it off quickly. For the first time in forever, I felt as if I finally had someone close to me. Someone I could call a friend... But he didn't know me. He knew D.Va. And for a while? I thought he never wanted to meet Hana. He seemed perfectly fine with D.Va, and why would he want the liability of carrying around a scared, broken little girl?

 

However, he was introduced to her anyway. Not on my own accord. We were just hanging out when I had an episode. The gunfire... The explosions... The voices... They all came to me then and there. D.Va completely disappeared, as Hana came rushing to take control. All of it, right in front of him. Screaming. Crying. That scared little girl D.Va had tried so hard to hide came out full force.

 

But he was there. He took me into his arms, and held me close. He stayed. He was there for me when no one else would be.

 

I had never been more grateful in my life. 

 

As the days went on, the real me came out more and more. Not the perfect little princess everyone associated me with, but the real Hana Song. Around Lúcio, I felt like I could be myself, and he wouldn't judge me for it. He stuck with me through thick and thin. He saw what others couldn't. 

 

When I was in his arms, the world felt right for once. When he would hold me close, I felt more human than every single day of the past 4 years. To him? I was just Hana Song. He saw me for me, and not the retched persona I was forced to adapt. We grew closer, and closer, becoming more than just best friends, but never knowing what to call ourselves.

 

Finally, I manned up. I told him how I felt about him. Laid everything out on the table... And he didn't reject me. There was a joy there that I never expected. A real joy. A genuine feeling of happiness that suppressed everything I had ever known. 

 

He loved me for me. Hana Song, and not D.Va. I came out on top. I had won the greatest prize. Something a cherish every single waking moment of my life.

 

I had won his heart, and he mine. 

 

To this day, I'm still not sure what he sees in me. What could he see? I'm broken beyond belief... But he's always there to help pick up those pieces with me. With Lúcio, my life finally feels like it has some purpose. 

 

He's seen more in me than what's on the outside.


End file.
